


A Scientific Study of 100 Things Anybirdie Can Derive from the Feathered Race

by fluffybun



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/pseuds/fluffybun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes from Dr. Iwamine Shuu's experiments on the students of St. Pigeonation's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scientific Study of 100 Things Anybirdie Can Derive from the Feathered Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts).



> Some references to Shuu's, Yuuya's, Ryouta's routes, and BBL but mostly follows Shuu's route. Spoilers for the end of Shuu's route.

A Scientific Study of 100 Things Anybirdie Can Derive from the Feathered Race  
by Dr. Iwamine Shuu

1\. Quills from the feathers  
After procuring and cleaning the feathers one must cut them precisely to be able to allow ink to flow properly. Earlier efforts were crude but with ample supplies and practice the final product has improved. There are different varieties of feathers that can be used, some much better than others.

Upon consultation with the school store, there is a perennial need for quill pens by the students, hence there is a ready made way to dispose of such evidence with some monetary compensation.

Notes after implementation: This has addressed the sudden shortage of quills that has been created by St. Pigeonation's desire to reevaluate the teaching staff and their capabilities of imparting knowledge to their students leading to numerous homework and examinations. (The Superintendent clearly decided to do such because of Nanaki's tendency to drift into sleep at any given moment, standing up and with eyes open even.)

There is much to be enjoyed by watching students write their names on their test papers while simultaneously wondering where their missing classmates are when they hold the feathers of such in their hands.

2\. Food  
This is quite obvious, but there is much to explore. Pigeons do not know how they taste like, thus my experiments were able to go undetected for the most part. (The only person who might be able to comment would be Nanaki, but he is always clueless and narcoleptic.)

It is a pity that birds are generally herbivores, as meat does give protein that can be utilized by our bodies quite well if not for the societal norms of eating anybirdie's own kind being shunned upon.

There is a need to investigate which parts of a pigeon are most beneficial when eaten and which are not. Is it better to grind pigeon meat finely (which will have the added benefit of hiding the presence of meat in food) or as bigger chunks? Of course there must be a balance between nutrition and efficiency. I have consulted with the cafeteria employees on this at length and they are eager to assist in my experiments.

Notes: Because of the increasing amount of specimens, the cafeteria has given me use of the freezer which I have used to store some of the samples that I want to further investigate. Placed in plastic bags, they look perfectly innocuous. 

3\. Pillow stuffing  
Using feathers for stuffing pillows are superior to other substances used for stuffing such. There is a need for replacement of the infirmary beds' pillows after each 'experiment', thus this use is providential for multiple reasons. It is amusing to watch sick students wonder where their missing classmates are while using such pillows in the infirmary.

4\. Clothing  
It is a pity that pigeons cannot use it, for there would be a delicious irony in making pigeons wear their fellow (departed) pigeons. I am satisfied with the current situation for now - making the students of St. Pigeonation's use the feathers of their classmates and possibly eating them without their knowledge. Perhaps in the future school festival when the students will don clothing for their respective classes...

Notes: While I was observing the students, I have begun to hear talk of my very own experiments. It is clear that for my experiments to continue, I must not let anybirdie investigate these stories, for all that they sound ludicrous. Of course, being given free reign of dealing with patients is convenient. 

Notes 2: The school store has now begun to complain that while the quill pens are very popular even with such rumors, there is a shortage of ink.

5\. Ink (drain the blood from the subject and treat it such that it will not dry while in the bottle but will dry once the ink touches paper)

This experiment was done to answer the need of the school store for ink, as supplies are limited for the foreseeable future with the tremulous relations between humans and birds (the former being the supplier of the ink). I am satisfied with the well-equipped laboratories here in St. Pigeonation's, which has allowed for the quick and efficient production of a suitable ink from pigeon blood. The color of the ink is certainly pleasing to the eye, dark red.

Notes: The smell of the ink should be changed before it is marketable. Adding an typical anti-coagulant is not enough as the ink also needs to dry once on paper. Modifying the lifespan of the components of the anti-coagulant once the ink touches paper took a while to perfect.

Subjects used in perfecting this: Used blood from fantail pigeons and rock doves mostly, as these are the most common species in St. Pigeonation's. Was able to take blood from some of the sicker students to see if there was a difference between blood of thosebirdies who are alive and those birdies recently deceased; concluded that the recently deceased's blood offers more advantages even if the blood of thosebirdies who are alive have a much better color and seem to flow much better from the quill pens. There can only be so much blood that can be extracted from a bird without them being drained of energy... though that does open certain opportunities. Perhaps that may work with Mr. Kawara or with Mr. Sakazaki, especially if they start asking questions...

Notes 2: Fantail blood is superior to other samples - a richer color, slower clotting time which allows it to stand longer in bottles.

6\. Drink/Food from the blood

There are certain properties of pigeon blood that might be useful when isolated. Further studies may be made depending on the substances to be researched. Humans have made the blood of animals part of their diet in the past, thus there may be ways to make blood palatable to fellow birds.

As always, the cafeteria staff are enthusiastic about my suggestions for the menu of the students of St. Pigeonation's. Already there are changes in how the students eat - some of them seem to sniff their food before eating it in hopes of recognizing smells of their missing classmates so that they can avoid eating it? It is a pity for them that cooking removes most smells making such precautions useless and lulling them into a sense of false security.

It is a pity I cannot publish this list which I have painstakingly researched and put into practice. Perhaps when all have come to pass as it should, there will be a proper audience for this list.

...

20\. Source of chemicals for experimentation

Depending on how the subject is treated, one can isolate different chemicals as one wishes. Growth Hormone and other steroids can be isolated to give birds the ability to become better athletes, dopamine can be isolated or stimulated to cause euphoria...

This will doubtlessly take up a huge part of my findings. It is best to gather multiple subjects and prepare them for rigorous testing. There will be a school festival in a month - certainly such will be advantageous in observing and testing the limits of those taking these substances I will be preparing.

Notes: Subject San exhibits speeds greater than all the other students in St. Pigeonation's (except that of the human girl, but that is to be expected), but his mind is more primitive than most all the students. Infiltration of the food he prefers with the substances to be tested on him has proved largely unsuccessful, but it is a simple enough task to tell him to drink what I have prepared, particularly during club activities. I shall attempt this soon.

Notes 2: San refused to take the medicine I prepared that attempted to modify his intelligence and asked the human girl to take it. There was no outward effect on the human girl, but Nanaki mentioned afterwards that her grades improved. This bears noting.

...

60\. The humans of long before had the curious practice of "taxidermy". Having already some of the chemicals needed for the process, and with proper research, I procured such methods and acquired a subject in the usual manner (though there was need to take care to not mar the external body of the subject in its procurement). Some parts were mildly difficult with wings, but it was manageable. A specimen was produced, and while it is suitable for display I suppose I must restrain myself lest somebirdies take further interest in my endeavors here at St. Pigeonation's. Perhaps later on there will be opportunities to immortalize some of the more pleasing subjects using these and similar techniques...

Notes: Sakazaki has been snooping around again, though he has been careful enough not to get caught. However, that is only a matter of time. He is useful for certain matters, such as entrancing female students such that they are more easily lured near the infirmary...

...

I shall take the chance to finish up all my experiments and dispose of such evidence during the scheduled summer vacation of St. Pigeonation's students. It wouldn't do to have any unstudied specimens by the time the next semester starts. 

...

Kawara is a resilient subject, for all that he falls prey to numerous maladies both induced and uninduced. His body is a fascinating study of immunologic compromise to the point of acceptance of most any pathogen, yet he is able to survive. His file is getting thicker with each day that he spends in the infirmary. I have given him some medicine to test his strength - he has gone home because of the pain, but if the results will be the same as before, he will likely come back to school, even if somewhat weakened. His physiology is fascinating. 

...

Humans are so fond of their meat, aren't they, that they do not even suspect where the meat they've eaten have come from? Miss Tosaka is naive. 

It is a triumph to hear that my preservation techniques on Mr. Sakazaki with multiple chemicals did not fail, for she was able to eat him and survive admirably. It is only unfortunate that humans have this unwavering need for satiate their curiosity...

...

100\. Biohazard

It is again a pity that I cannot publish this list, for the pathogens that can be isolated from this diverse group of students at St. Pigeonation's are infinitely fascinating. Humans, for all that they have superior sight and night vision and strength, fall prey to these bacteria that are harmless to birds. I have been able to isolate numerous bacteria from the different species that attend St. Pigeonation's which I have cultured in petri dishes in my infirmary. It will be but a simple step to make these isolated pathogens superior and more virulent to both humans and pigeons if I so wish.

The Hawk Party will surely be interested in this latest endeavor. This may be useful in many ways in the future...


End file.
